Numair's perfect fairytale
by bkwormalwys
Summary: Everyone's favorite black robe mage decides to give his dearest magelet the perfect fairytale ending (or beginning) rating for later chapters(hopefully)
1. Numair's idea

Hey ya'll this is my first fic so if u have any suggestions, I'd really love to hear 'em! **takes place AFTER RotG**

Disclaimer: all this belongs to the wonderful and inspiring Tamora Pierce. Everything is hers!

_"And they lived happily ever after." _Numair read aloud as he finished the book he was reading called "_Bindercella"_.

"Stupid book! Whoever heard of somebody that sost their dripper on the stalce peps?! I've never heard of such nonsense!" Numair muttered as he grabbed another book titled "Snore Chite and the Quelven Warfs". He was already agitated, so he just flipped to the end. "_He took her to his castle and there they married and lived happily ever after_"

"WHAT IS ALL THIS!?!?!" Numair bellowed at the four-poster he shared with Daine, the wildmage. Realizing how loud he had been, he murmured under his breath, "I don't get how all these guys do this whole "happily ever after" crap! They make it seem so easy!" Just then an idea struck him. Numair Samalin would make his magelet the best, most happiest ever afterest proposal EVER! He sat down right away and began planning.

"Where are we going Numair?" Daine asked her lover, arms reached out in front of her, trying to feel where she was because she was blindfolded.

You'll see in just a moment sweet! Be patient!" Numair replied, trying to hide the glee and fear mixed in his voice. All the People where wispering to each other, but they wouldn't tell the wildmage what they were talking about. This greatly frustrated Daine, because she wanted to know what was going on. When she mentioned it to Numair, all the said was, "I made them promise to keep a little secret for me."

So, Daine had to be content with being led along by Numair who was obviously going out of his way to make sure she stepped _exactly_ where he wanted her to. On one occasion, Daine took a misstep just to see what would happen. The result was somewhat surprising when her foot was submerged in water.

"Numair, where _are_ we!?" Daine questioned, totally baffled. The only stream nearby that she could think of was a small creek near the clearing where Numair had first shown her her magic. _But that can't be it! We've walked too far to be only there, and my foot didn't reach the bottom, so it has to be some kind of river, but I didn't feel a current...._ Daine's mind wandered trying to figure out where she was. But she wasn't worried, she knew that Numair would take care of her. Of course he would.

"Almost there sweet!" Numair couldn't help hiding the glee in his voice.

so how did you like it?!?! Good, bad, needs major work? Is it even worth my time? This is my first fic like u told ya'll, so hints would be much appreciated!


	2. Daine's surprise

Ok I'm still a lil rusty on all this, but thanks to everyone that reviewed I feel so loved! LoL. Yes I know Numair is a lil ooc, but he sorta had to be that way. But never fear! He'll come back soon enough! So yes, back to the story!

Disclaimer: Tammy's characters. Not mine. Even though I wish they were. And if they WERE I wouldn't be sitting here rite now writing this.

The two walked along at a steady pace, Numair always sure to give Daine a rest if she needed one.

They walked for about 10 minutes before Numair put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "open your eyes, magelet."

"I would love to Numair, but u see, there seems to be a blindfold on my face." Daine joked, knowing that he would feel like an idiot for forgetting such a detail.

"Oh, yes of course!" Daine laughed in spite of herself. Her laughter was quickly silenced, however, by a sharp intake of breath as she looked at the scene in front of her. (A/N. I shoulda made that the end of the first chappie, huh_sigh..._o well on w/ the story!)

"Holy Mother...." Daine whispered. In front of her and her teacher stood a castle. It looked suspisciously like a castle that she had seen in a book..._what was it called? Ah, yes!_ Daine thought_ Weeping Booty._

It was amazing. The turrets pierced the sky and the walls seemed to go up into the clouds.

"Numair.....? How....wait....What dice did the Graveyard Hag roll!? What is this FOR? Did Jon send us to check it out for him?"

"Shh....magelet. Look around you."

Daine did as she was told. She looked around her. Now she realized that the castle was _floating_. It was floating in none other then the Emerald Ocean. The only thing she could see for miles was waves. Lots and lots of waves. Daine changed her eyes so that they were a raptor's. Still she could not see the shoreline.

"Look down." Came Numair's soft voice. Daine looked down and gasped. She was standing on water.

"Don't worry, my magic is holding us up."

"Ok good, because I was getting a little worried for a second!"

"Well then, shall we dearest?" Numair held out his arm and Daine seized it for comfort. She wasn't too sure that she really liked the fact that she was standing on water, even if it _was _Numair's magic holding them up. _He must be getting pretty tired if he has held us up this whole way_!

So did you like it? Sorry its so short, I have a HUGH load of hw, so I'm tryin to do lil smigits at a time. I hate waitin a long time for ppl to update, so for right now I'm gonna do shorter chappies and upload faster, unless somebody tells me to do otherwise. So now its that time!!!

Please –since you read it

Review it!


	3. Inside the Castle

Keyway, hopefully there'll be some fluff in this chappie, if not this one then the next one. Le plot is still forming! And I'm WAY ultra busy w/ hw cuz I'm doin this weird fish protein lab in bio...yea ok I wont go into that. And I'm reading 2 different books in English, so that's perty psycho... so yes, on w/ the story!!! P.S. thanks all my reviewers! Like I said, I feel so loved!! Kk so... on w/ business...

The large wooden doors swung open when Numair snapped his fingers. They walked into a room that's walls were all mirrors. Daine looked up towards the ceiling. Cherubs danced playfully around a gargantuan chandler that hung from the middle of the living mural.

"Will you do me a favor, dearest?" Numair asked. Daine nodded. She was too much in awe of this place to say anything. "Then turn around for me."

Daine did what was asked of her, although she thought the request was somewhat strange. She felt a cool air around her and spun faster. Soon Daine got dizzy and fell into Numair's arms. He spun her around again and he dipped her down and smiled at her. There was a light in his eyes that Daine knew he saved just for her.

Daine smiled up into the face of her lover. She knew what he was thinking, and what Daine thought was suddenly confirmed when Numair pressed his lips with her own. It was nothing elaborate, it was just a kiss. A small kiss that they both knew contained all the love that they possessed. He held his lips with hers, just pressed together, until Daine decided to make it just a tad bit more interesting. She moved her lower lip underneath his, and Numair put his hand on the back of the Wildmage's head to deepen the kiss. There they stood, until they ran out of oxygen.

Numair looked at her with a bright light in his eyes. Daine looked back into his eyes until Numair said, "Look in the mirror, my love."

Curious, Daine looked at her reflection. She took in a sharp breath. She was dressed in the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was the same gray as her eyes, _with a rather low neckline,_ Daine thought with a wry smile. There were several layers, each of which were a slightly different blue-gray. The top hugged her figure snugly, showing her curves, and it floofed (A/N is that a real word?) out at her waist. She sighed. This dress was amazing.

"You sly thing!" She accused Numair. "Did u make this yourself?"

"Of course I did!" He replied, pretending to be hurt. "What, you think I can't make the most beautiful dress in all the realm for my dearest loveliest Wildmage?"

Daine was about to say that she had her doubts when Numair whisked her around and planted a nice, firm, wet kiss upon her lips.

"Even the Queen cannot match your beauty sweet one," He whispered. "This dress would not be half as beautiful as it is without you inhabiting it."

The only reply that the Wildmage could think of was to jump into his arms and well, kiss him.

"Dance with me Darling?" She nodded vigorously and music immediately began. The two lovers danced the night away oblivious to all else.

Well, the time has come!!! Please R&R tell me what u think!!

I'd like to give a lil special thanks to Anjanka. I would've emailed you personally, but my com is screwed up, but thanks!


End file.
